We Are Falling Down: A Malex Story
by TheDiscoDolphin
Summary: Two friends that have known eachother all their life fall in love, but will it last?
1. Chapter One: My Best friend

We Are Falling Down: A Malex Love Story

Chapter One: My Best friend

..:Alex's POV:..

I walked into my room, ten thousand pictures of me and my best friend, Miley Stewart. She was so beautiful, unlike myself. I put my hair in a tight-bun-like knot. I then started staring at a photograph of us, smiling and laughing at something her boyfriend had said. I wasn't really laughing, I was only laughing because she was. Her laugh was the only laugh that made me laugh.

Her hair in that picture was pulled back into a loose ponytail. She had a black headband on, purple shirt that revealed the stomach, and purple short-shorts. She was playing with her hair.

This boyfriend soon broke up with her, so I had her on my shoulder, crying. I hate it when she cries, it hurts me too. That night was memorable though, too. That night was the night I told her my true feelings.

"Miley?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"Aawww…I love you too."

"No, Miles, I mean I'm _in love _with you."

"Oh."

"So I guess you hate me now?"

"No, no I don't."

"You don't?"

"Why not?"

"I love you like that too," she kissed me.

I was shocked, but I kissed her back. She closed her eyes before I did and was- was that a moan? I then cupped her breast, yep, this time she definitely did moan.


	2. Chapter Two: Finally!

**Chapter Two: Finally!**

**That night was magical beyond magic, but she will never know that. After I cupped her, she squeezed my breast (from the outside), I moaned. She then searched down my bra, as if there was something other than my breast and her hand down there.**

**She looked thoughtfully, "This just won't do." She pointed to my shirt that was barely there.**

**I smirked, "What you gonna do about it?"**

**She tackled me, tearing my shirt in two, hungrily wanting me. I giggled and stood still, waiting for the right moment to go wild. She walked her fingers up, starting at my toes, making a pit stop at my pussy, then moving to my breast and stopping there. She then pulled out one of my breast and began sucking. I moaned, my already wet pussy started throbbing, waiting to be touched, played with. She eventually got me to cum and give her milk at the same time.**

**She giggled that adorable giggle and I instantly started throbbing again. I don't know how she does it, but she does.**


	3. Chapter Three: Oh my gosh!

**Chapter Three: Oh my gosh!**

**There's only one thing that I hate when she does that. It is I lose control and I feel like I may hurt her, like I will lose her forever and I CAN NOT handle that.**

**I feel everything in my world start to spin in an uncontrollable spiral. I then hear someone shout my name.**

"**ALEX! ALEX RUSSO!"**

**SWAT! Went that stupid ruler that seems to love my desk.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Please join us in the real world."**

"**Yeah, whatever." I look to my right and see the shining face of…Miley Ray Stewart. **

**I look down her to see the gorgeous outfit she's wearing, but stupid Ryan's hand was in the way, caressing her thigh. Ryan is Jake Ryan, I call him by his last name because I hate him dearly. He took away the only person made for me. Their personalities don't even match, while on the other hand, Miley and I have almost EVERYTHING in common.**

**I just wish she could see that.**


	4. Chapter Four: Why?

**Chapter Four: Why**

**Ryan's hand then got fiercer across her inner thigh, only making me want to hurt him that much more. He hasn't found out yet that all of the people that go here are either bi or gay.**

"**Hey Ryan."**

"**What?"**

"**You don't belong here."**

"**Why not?"**

"**You're not gay."**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Only bi, gay, and lesbian's are supposed to go here. So hit the high road."**

"**May I take Miss Russo and talk to her in the hall?"**

"**Yeah, yeah. Whatever."**

**He then dragged me into the hall.**

"**What?"**

"**I am gay, I like a guy in this school, that's the only reason why I have Miley to envy him."**

"**What? Does she know?"**

"**Yes. She likes a girl in this school."**

"**Who?"**

**He smirked, "I can't tell."**

"**Why not?"**

"**She told me not to."**

"**Who is this guy you like?"**

"**Him," he pointed to my brother, Justin Russo.**

**I smirked at him, "Tell you what? If you leave Miley alone. I'll ask Justin out for you."**

"**You will?" Hope was all over his face.**

**I rolled my eyes, "Only if you stop touching Miley like you are now."**

"**Deal!"**

**Oh god! What did I do? Did I really sell my brother to Ryan? How could I do that?**

**I walked back into the classroom after Ryan, walking over to Justin, Ryan's eyes on us.**

"**Justin?" I whispered as low as I could.**

"**Yes?"**

**I wrote him a note.**

_**Will you go out with Ryan?**_

_**He replied moments later.**_

_**You need to stop calling him that and I will.**_

_**I was shocked, my brother is dating Ryan. OH GOD! My brother is dating Ryan!**_

_**I walked up past Ryan, whispering in his ear his good luck for him, but horror for me.**_


	5. Chapter Five: Who?

**Chapter Five: Who?!**

**I walked back to my seat, thinking of the only thing that would bug me…which girl Miley likes. So I wrote her a note.**

**Hey Miles.**

**Hey Ally.**

**Can I ask you something?**

**Sure.**

**Who is the girl you like?**

**She bit her lip and passed it to me.**

**Mitchie.**

**When I read that only word, I felt my only heart break.**

**[Miley's POV]**

**I looked at the note it said, "Who is the girl you like?" I then felt my stomach go in knots. My best friend, Alex, was asking me about the only person I've really ever liked-her.**

**I stupidly put down Mitchie's name, I don't like her at all. I bit my lip and passed it to Alex, hoping that she wouldn't know. She obviously knew I was lying.**

**LIAR! Who is she?**

**Oh well! There was no use lying now.**

**You.**

**Her mouth dropped when she read it.**

**Me too, I like-love you.**

**I smiled and looked at her, mouthing "Really?" She nodded, blushing and smiling while looking at me. How does she do that? Get me all wrapped up in her by one look.**

**So can we try-?**

**She took it away frm me quickly.**

**Only if you want to.**

**Oh, trust me, I want to.**

**I smiled and the bell rang, I kissed her cheek, and ran out. I looked back and saw her holding her cheek, smiling. I blew a kiss over my shoulder to her, she "caught" it and put it on her heart and smiled. I giggled and smiled walking back to our dorm room (Lucky right?)**


	6. Chapter Six: Happy For Once

Chapter Six: Happy For Once

[Alex's POV]

I walked into Miley and my room, smiling because she was taking off her shirt. I closed the door behind me softly.

"Hey baby."

"Hi Ally," a faint smile coming from her tender lips.

I giggle, "Hey."

"Come here."

I walked closer, "Yes."

She wrapped her hands to my sides and smirked, "We are going to have fun tonight."

I smiled, "Miles, let's just hang out tonight. Let's wait a little while."

"Oh, come on," she was now pleading.

"No!"

"Not even for this face?" She turned her face into a sad puppy dog's.

"Not even for that face."

"Well I'm going to have to take my chances," she kissed me fiercely.


End file.
